Opposite Spying
by Kiseki Lin
Summary: In the morning at the Deimon Devilbat clubhouse, when only Hiruma was there, something interesting and totally unbelievable while believable happens. Made for Rowena's September Challenge of creating Doppelgangers.


**Opposite Spying**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiruma, but I do own Youma.

Author's Note: Made for the September challenge of Rowena's 1000 words or less challenge. Thanks to Shinnie once again for betaing this for me.

* * *

Whatever Hiruma had expected of today, it certainly wasn't this. He was in the clubhouse approximately five in the morning, and everything was silent, until someone came knocking on the door and being invited in by him. If he didn't know any better, Hiruma could have sworn that was Sena at the door.

"What the fuck?" Hiruma raised an elegant blonde eyebrow at the boy in front of him. It was a perfect doppelganger of him, complete with the sharp canines and pointed ears. Despite looking exactly alike, Hiruma was a complete demon- to the ones who knew him well, would describe him to be more like the devil himself, while the boy in front of him was the pinnacle of an angel.

"Father says that we're twins. As you had lived with him, I had lived with mother, which was why we never met." The boy in front of him smiled nervously, bowing to his demonic twin.

"I would have known if I had a twin, fucking clone." It was clear that Hiruma didn't believe a word the other boy said. He could see the resemblance between them, but who was to say that the two were twins instead of being cousins? Hiruma distinctively recalled his mother having an older brother while his father had a younger one.

"Aniki, will you please use my given name of Youma?" Youma had bowed again, even lower than before, reminding Hiruma of his esteemed running back in a rather disturbing way.

The shy and kind aura that radiated off Youma nearly sent Hiruma into fits of mad cackles. Even if they were twins, it was clear they were opposites. Hiruma was seeing a side of himself that he would never exist- it was standing right in front of him. Then suddenly, an idea came to him and he began to smile a horrible, horrible smile.

_This could prove to be a very interesting._ Hiruma's eyes glinted with madness as he stared down at the boy in front of him.

"Very well, _Youma_." He stressed his name, causing Youma to involuntarily flinch. "Will you help your aniki with some things?" Hiruma let out a cackle as Youma nodded. _It's not like he ever had a choice to begin with_.

Hiruma marched off to the locked metal cabinet in the back right corner of the football clubhouse, navigating through the stray piece of equipment or miscellaneous item. _The fucking manager or shrimp probably hadn't had time to clean up today._ He quickly placed the key in and unlocked it, opening the cabinet with ease, despite the cabinet's heavy appearance. He rummaged through the mess inside, searching for the thing he would send his brother off to. _A willing slave...must be my lucky day._ Hiruma allowed another horrible grin that showed off all his sharp teeth as he pulled out a cream colored folder with the name Shinryuuji in big, bold, black letters clearly on the cover.

"Do you know anything about the Shinryuuji Nagas?" Hiruma let his gaze travel back to Youma. He was surprised at Youma's nod, but he didn't show it.

"I went to the same school as Ikkyu-san." Hearing that, Hiruma nearly winced. _Ikkyu-__**san**__! Damn this boy is my total opposite! Even those damnable Kongo Twins have similarities._ "Well, why don't you start heading off now? It's early in the morning so you'll arrive at mid-afternoon. You're going to do a little scouting…"

Hiruma gave out another grin, wider than the last. "You do know how to do that, right?"

"I do." Youma gave an affirmative. "I had to do that when I played tennis in junior high."

_Tennis isn't even contact like American Football. _Hiruma shook his head slightly. _If only he were a little like me, they'd be running in terror._ Hiruma had been referring to his team, the Deimon Devilbats, and just about anyone he had the slightest influence over.

Hiruma dug into his pocket of his black uniform seemingly without doing anything suspicious. He took out something and moved closer. Slapping Youma lightly on the shoulder, he said, "Take care, otouto. Shinryuuji is an intense place." Hiruma moved back and stared at the place where he slapped Youma on the shoulder. A very small microchip laid there, unnoticeable to anyone who didn't think to look there- or anyone at all, actually. _Perfect for my spying_.

"I will." Youma's smile reached his eyes and Hiruma was disturbed once more by the fact that his twin was more like his running back than himself. With another bow, he left the clubhouse to head off towards Shinryuuji.

"I don't know who I pity more, those idiots at Shinryuuji or that polar opposite twin of mine." Hiruma let out a cackle as he brought out his laptop. The laptop flickered on and he entered a program that he created for the occasions like that. Immediately, clear sounds found themselves leaving the laptop and Hiruma grinned.

"Who cares about visual when you excel at Kinesthetic, Auditory, and Visual? Just auditory is enough for this one."

The soft light emitting from the laptop caused Hiruma's eyes to glow eerily, cackling again, he spoke, "What better way to spy than send yourself with a drastic attitude change. Those fuckers won't know what hit them."

* * *

So how was it? The September challenge was to make a polar opposite doppelganger and have the character react to having one. I chose Hiruma because he was the first to pop into my head. A devil and an angel, we see this a lot, don't we?

I randomly said Youma knew Ikkyu, and this came out of the top of my head…

I tried to make Hiruma his usual manipulative canon way, and I wonder if it turned out well.


End file.
